


You Electrify My Life

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the starry night sky the movement between them is electric, quick and passionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Electrify My Life

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive  
But I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away_

Under the starry night sky the movement between them is electric, quick and passionate. Hands are moving furiously against the skin making sure their fingertips are mapping out every single area of the skin, sliding under layers of clothing. Lips are clashing against each other like lightning. They roll clumsily in the grass on the planet they are supposed to be exploring, not that it matters now, each taking turns being in control.

Rodney’s on top now ravishing John’s neck with his lips, reveling in the tiny cries that leave John’s lips.

“I love you John,” Rodney whispers into the skin before lifting his head up to look at John, “I have for a long time.”

John feels something warm rush through his body, something he had never felt before. He had heard the words “I love you” many times before, it never seemed real to him. His lack of confidence and his other crap that piled up in his life made him believed not even the words “I love you” didn’t seem real to him. But there was something in Rodney’s eyes….that told him otherwise….he sincerely means it.

He had searched far and wide for someone to love, someone who would make him feel like he was worth something. Like a starlight, love was hard to catch. But now as he gazes into Rodney’s eyes, it’s here. He found it.

He flips them both over so he is now on top, looking at Rodney as if he was the only thing as if he were the only thing in the universe. 

“I love you too Rodney,” He whispers against the other man’s lips, “You electrify my life in more ways than you can even imagine.”


End file.
